


A Twist of the Knife

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Twist of the Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightfalltwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfalltwen/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.

"Meeting Harry again today?" Ron asked before shoveling another forkful of runny eggs into his mouth.

"It is Thursday, Ron." Hermione picked up her teacup, finishing the last sip and not meeting his eye. She was already watching the clock, counting the hours till lunch. 

"Tell him to stop by the shop later and bring me a leftover kebab." He wiped his mouth and carried his plate to the sink. 

"I'm sure he'll rush right over." Hermione made sure she didn't stutter as she added, "Unless he gets tied up at the office." 

"Brilliant." Ron gave her a peck on the cheek and stepped back to Disapparate.

Hermione sagged in relief. Ron was still none the wiser.

~*~

Hermione leaned over Harry's desk, his fingers dancing along the lacy edge of her knickers.

"You're such a tease, Harry Potter," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Oh?" he grinned, pulling the fabric aside and slipping two fingers into her. 

She was already dripping wet. The last two hours had been torture, sitting at her desk with her thighs squeezed together trying to stave off her arousal.

Harry grabbed one of her arsecheeks as he finger-fucked her, kneading the soft flesh of her bottom. 

"God, you're gorgeous," he said, almost reverently, and Hermione felt her heart clench. This was half the reason she was cheating on Ron. Harry sounded like he meant it, not that it was what he was supposed to say. 

She wasn't entirely sure why he was unfaithful to Ginny and she sometimes wondered whether Ginny simply turned a blind eye, happier to have most of him instead of none at all. 

Harry's thumb brushed across her sensitive clit, pulling her from her thoughts and making her gasp. 

"Yes," she murmured, rocking her hips back, wanting more than his fingers in her. 

He must have got the message for he gently pulled his fingers free. She then heard the clank of his buckle, the zip going down on his trousers, the rustle of fabric before feeling his warm hands spreading her open.

She shivered then sighed as she felt Harry's cock push inside her. He was thicker than Ron, if not quite as long, and it always took a couple of thrusts to get used to his girth. 

"Fuck, Hermione." Harry groaned, his hands on her hips, pulling her back into his cock as much as he was pushing forward into her.

She clung to the edge of the desk as he moved faster. Parchments for law enforcement, heads of other departments, even the Minster himself, were all pushed aside so Harry could bend her over and fuck her. 

That was something her husband would never do.


End file.
